


Shirtless Reading [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Art, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Merlin/Arthur cuddling on a couch reading together - shirtless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless Reading [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr, an art request for the lovely colinized!

This image is on tumblr [HERE](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/39867838817/i-think-i-can-manage-some-shirtless-ness-for-you)

(please do not repost without explicit permission from me, thank you!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lazy Sunday Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778223) by [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose)




End file.
